Ben Ten: Monster Hero
by DaDog
Summary: When a strange device falls from the sky and attaches itself to Ben Tennyson's wrist, his life is forever changed. Now, he's able to transform into wyverns, dragons, dinosaurs & other creatures of all shapes and sizes. The downside? Now he's being targeted by mad scientists, bounty hunters, crooks, exotic creatures from another world and a dragon that REALLY wants that device.
1. Prologue

_Surrounding area of Castle Schrade, Third Person P.O.V._

Two men struggled across a barren grey wasteland devoid of visible life. Grey clouds prevented any sunlight from reaching the area and dusty, rock-encrusted grey hills made up the majority of the landscape. In the far north one could barely make out the ruins of a stone city that surrounded a mountain with a destroyed temple on top.

These men knew they were risking quite a lot when they had agreed to carry their package through this territory, but it was necessary to throw the Wycademy off of their trail. These two had stolen an important artifact from the Wycademy's archives after all. Well, more like re-stole it after the Wycademy unknowingly stole it but that didn't matter.

"You're dragging your legs again Chris," the taller person, a man in a full set of Seregios armor that hid any of his features told his companion, said turning around to stare at his companion with his arms crossed. "I told you that you should have ditched the switch axe."

"Look, just cause I value power over mobility doesn't mean that you have to always give me shit about it," his companion newly dubbed Chris, a teenager that appeared to be of Hispanic origin of about seventeen or so, snarked back. He wore a set of Rathalos armor (minus the helmet at the moment) and carried a switch axe commonly known as a Flame Tempest on his back. He also appeared to be straining to carry a foot-long capsule with both of his hands. "I'd like to see you carry the f#$ one ton metal egg across forty-six miles!"

The man in Seregios armor said nothing for a moment before shrugging and gave an 'alright' in response, going over to Chris before taking the metal capsule from him with just one hand and seemingly having no problem with the weight. Without a word he continued on his trek without showing any signs of struggling with the capsule, leading to Chris muttering all sorts of curses that would not be appropriate for this a story with a T-Rating like this one to have in written form.

Their walk through the barren area continued for several more minutes before something from the corner of Chris' vision caught his attention.

"Hey Venator," Chris said, catching the attention of his companion. "You said that Veris left to embark on this year's Elder Crossing, right?"

"Yes," responded the newly dubbed Venator. "That is correct."

"And by that logic, there shouldn't be any Fatalis in this area and we shouldn't expect to ever see Veris again. Correct?"

"Not really. A great tragedy happened here long ago, leading to a lot of negative emotions, wishes and curses towards others, so of course it's eventually going to attract other Fatalis to this area. As for never seeing Veris again, I can't say for certain. She's unlikely to pass since she's rather young and might return here. It's much more likely that she left to learn from Fatalis that know or think they'll pass away. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, except I SEE A FATALIS THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE F#$ VERIS FLYING TOWARDS US!"

A roar that sounded vaguely like the shriek or cry of a child echoed across the wasteland as soon as Chris finished yelling his statement to his older companion. An unnaturally unsettling atmosphere had descended over the area as Chris drew his Flame Tempest and Venator placed the capsule into his knapsack before he drew out his own weapons, the dual blades commonly known as the Serre Sedition. A gust of wind blew over the two men as a female voice from above spoke.

"Hello Chris Henderson," the voice greeted mockingly. "Venator. I see you're doing well for yourselves."

"Veris," Venator responded evenly.

"Cut the small talk dragon-bitch!" Chris shouted to the sky irately, unable to see the source of the voice now known as Veris. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" the voice asked again, sarcasm and confidence practically dripping from it. "Oh, nothing much. Just the egg-shaped device that Venator has in his knapsack. And if possible, a well-done steak. My kind may not need to eat physical food for sustenance, but we do love to indulge our sense of taste every now and then."

"You're not getting the capsule," Venator replied, his tone as neutral as before. "Between angering you and The Benefactor, I'd rather take my chances with you any day. You I can actually defeat."

"Oh, how your words wound my self-esteem Heavenly Hunter!" the voice said overdramatically, obviously not meaning a single word. "I thought you would at least recognize me for a worthy opponent. After all, you and I go way back."

"You make it sound like we were friends. The last time I saw you, you were shouting bloody murder when I buried you under the rubble of a collapsing temple wall and roof to get you to stop attacking the surrounding villages and towns. Since when have we ever been on good terms?"

"Ah, so you're saying we weren't friends?" Veris said in fake hurt and disappointment. "That's too bad. I guess that means I'll just have to kill Chris over there and cripple you to take the capsule."

"HA!" Chris called out in humor and slight arrogance. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try ya dumb overgrown lizard! Did ya forget the nastyass scar I gave you last time I fought you?"

"Oh believe me, I haven't," Veris said angrily, a rumble behind her voice. "And I plan to repay you in full with some interest."

With that, the air above them shimmered once before said shimmering disappeared to reveal a large shape descending to the ground before them. As the shape got closer, it became apparent what it was.

A black dragon that stood thirty feet tall while standing on it's hind legs was staring down at them. Four horns, two on each side of it's head, gave the slight appearance of sideburns. Fins that served no apparent purpose jutted from both sides of the dragon's lower jaw and a row of spines went down from it's long neck all the way to it's even longer tail. The beast's raisin purple wings spread out behind the dragon, the useless dewclaw on each wing serving only to make it ever so more intimidating. A long tongue, about as long as a giraffe's tongue, licked the sharp fangs that would serve as the dragon's weapons as she glared at the two men before her with one scarred eye and another unscarred one.

"Tell me Chris," the dragon with the same voice as Veris (probably because this dragon WAS Veris) said to the Rathalos armorclad teenager as her chest started to glow orange and wisps of flame started to escape her maw. "How do you want to die?"

The Rathalos-clad teenager stood still for the briefest moment and blinked before yelling "BY OLD AGE BITCH!" at the top of his lungs as he did something nobody (not even his companion) expected: he flung his switch axe through the air (with some visible effort) at Veris. Her eyes widened at this but she had no time to move her head out of the way as the weapon embedded itself in between her eyes.

Veris howled in pain and shook her head but the weapon remained stuck in her skull (it wasn't thrown hard enough to pierce entirely through the skull and kill her) where it was situated. She tried to reach the weapon with her long arms, but her longer neck worked against her and led to her being unable to pull it out. Had she remained calm she may have been able to reach it by bending her neck to the side, but the pain was clouding her judgement.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RIPPING OFF SMAUG YA OVERLY EDGY SCALE-BITCH!"

The dragon directed her attention away from the pain and pain-inducing item to give Chris the death stare before letting loose a torrent of orange flames from her maw to travel towards him. Chris merely had time to say 'oh crap' and brace himself for the flames before the wall of heat and fire washed over him.

Veris smirked at this victory before she felt something wrap around her left horn. She briefly wondered what it was for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. She had completely forgotten about the biggest threat present!

Damn Chris and his bombastic nature!

Her brief half second of confusement, realization and cursing Chris was all Venator needed to use his slinger to shoot his grappling hook, wrap it around Veris' horn, swing in front of the dragon's head and pull out the switch axe, causing Veris to give shriek of even greater pain at the unexpectedly removal of the weapon's blade, before Venator jumped off to where Chris was still standing, relatively unscathed except for some minor burns, despite having had a wall of fire wash over him like a tidal wave.

"Thanks V," Chris said as Venator tossed him his Flame Tempest back. "There's a reason your my favorite uncle."

"When this is over, remind me to get Vilicus and Grimgrin help us kill Veris," Venator said in a serious tone. "I've been meaning to give Enmity a new handbag for our three year anniversary. That'll be our next family excursion."

"I think not," Veris growled out, bleeding profusely from her head. "I forgot how annoying it is to fight you Heavenly Hunter. It's good that I had the foresight to collect some allies, however temporary and costly they may be."

An eyebrow raised on Venator's hidden face. "Allies?"

Without so much as a word, Veris slung her head towards the monotone heavens and gave a deafening howl. Chris brought his hands to his ears to block out the sound while Venator stood there unfazed. When the howl was brought to a close, Veris made no move towards the two, simply smirking at the two humans below her as she waited.

' _Allies?_ ' Venator repeated in his mind as he continued to stare down the dragon. ' _Allies? What does she mean by al….curses! She wouldn't!_ '

Venator turned his head towards the horizon at the sound of a howl very similar to Veris' own, Chris quickly mimicking him. In the grey yonder of the bleak sky, flying towards them from all directions were at least a dozen other dragons of the same species as Veris. While it was uncommon for Veris' kind to come together in any sort of numbers, there was one reason that they would gather.

"So you've measured the worth of Chris' death to be worth more than your own body," Venator asked Veris solemnly before his tone turned slightly snarky. "You should feel flattered Chris. Most females of sapient dragon species are usually only willing to mate with those they believe are their soulmates. The fact that Veris is willing to bear the hatchlings of the first male that kills you shows how much your death means to her."

"Not funny Venator," Chris said, all of his jolly and joking nature from earlier now replaced with a more serious attitude. "I'm not eager to fight a group of Fatalis in this state….or any state. What are our options for this scenario?"

"Hope your reputation as the Crystal Bane and my reputation as the Heavenly Hunter discourages them?"

"No."

"Stand and fight."

"Not happening."

"Run and fight."

"Still not happening."

"Send up an SOS flare and hope there is some other hunter wandering this wasteland that'll see it and be either brave or stupid enough to help us fight off an entire group of hormone-driven male Fatalis."

"That's a long-shot and you know it."

"Try and talk them down and hope they send us on our merry way."

"Can you give me realistic suggestions please?"

"...well, we could use _that_."

"What do you mean by….no. I refuse."

"It's the only realistic way that you get out of this alive without me having to result to draconic mass murder."

Chris seemed to hesitate for a second before biting his lip and clenching his fists. "Fine. But if we lose the package and Benefactor gets upset, then I'm placing all the blame on you."

"Fair enough. Brace yourself. We may end up in the higher atmosphere of some other world."

"As long as I don't have a horde of angry dragons trying to kill me, I'll suck it up."

Without another word Venator put his Serre Sedition back into their sheaths, causing Veris to raise an eyeridge. Venator wasn't one to surrender and she knew that quite well. She had fought with him for thirteen days straight in the past after all. It would be foolish to think that he would change after a mere seventeen years when he had only gotten stronger and more experienced.

The Seregios armor clad man reached into his knapsack before pulling out a blue glass-like sphere and throwing it onto the ground below, shattering it. Upon the shattering, Venator grabbed onto his Serre Sedition and knapsack extra tightly while Chris merely tightened his grip on his Flame Tempest. Veris visibly tensed up at this, knowing something was about to happen.

"What did you do?" Veris growled, small embers leaping out of her mouth as she tried to appear more imposing, although it was somewhat hard as the wound between her eyes kept sending excruciating pain throughout her body.

"Oh, nothing," Chris replied nonchalantly. "Except save this world from having to deal with a Fatalis with a shapeshifting device."

A rumble started to build in the dragon's throat once again before the glass shards of the broken sphere all flew together, as if pulled by a magnet. Upon contact they exploded once again, this time into a swirling blue vortex that rapidly increased in diameter, sucking Chris and Venator inside almost instantly, with them providing no resistance.

Veris gave a roar in shock and took several steps back, but the portal continued to expand. Upon the portal sucking in her first foot, she tried to fly away, but the portal's gravity pulled her towards it. Realizing this, Veris strained her wings and pushed them to their maximum power in an effort to get away. At first this appeared to work and the portal soon started to slowly shrink in diameter. However, just as she was starting to believe she would escape it, a Fatalis male (either the fastest one or closest one when Veris gave out her roar since he arrived first) got sucked in by the portal's gravity. Unprepared, he was pulled towards Veris and knocked into her stomach, winding her and preventing both dragons from flying away from the vortex.

The two dragons howled as they were pulled into the azure portal before it closed in on itself, resulting in an empty wasteland that would soon have about nine or so Fatalis fighting to the near-death over it once they saw their potential consort had vanished without a trace.


	2. And Then There Were Ten

**Random Person in Front of a Tombstone: And here lies _, otherwise known as DaDog the FanFiction writ….**

 **(A fist bursts through the ground before the rest of my body jumps out from the ground and punches the guy into the horizon)**

 **Me: I AIN'T DEAD YET SUCKA!**

 **Anyways, I am going to be honest with you guys here: I am bored of writing** _ **just**_ **Prehistoric Park stories. Writing about the same thing over several years does that to you. So I decided to combine two different franchises that I love to death, those franchises being Ben Ten and Monster Hunter.**

 **Now, I should warn Ben Ten fans that certain characters will be replaced by OCs since this series is based around an Omnitrix rip-off that turns Ben into Monster Hunter creatures (like giant green bugs that shoot nasty globs of mucus and big ol' anglerfish-looking creatures) instead of aliens (like giant green bugs that shoot nasty globs of mucus and big ol' anglerfish-looking creatures). If that doesn't sit well with you, then I am sorry.**

 **If you are one of my followers who follows me exclusively for my Prehistoric Park stories, I am sorry to disappoint you with this. I hope you can find this story enjoyable and, if not, then I apologize. And just to be clear, I am not going to stop writing Prehistoric Park stories. I just want to write other things as well.**

 **Very** **quickly, I would like to give my thanks to A-LionGleek for his support and help in creating this.**

 **And before I finally get to the actual story part, there is a poll on my profile to vote on the next story I will write. I tried to make a diverse amount of options, so please feel free do vote. It lets me know people actually read these author notes and that I'm not just talking/typing to myself. Anyways, peace out!**

* * *

 _Forest of unknown location in the United States, Third Person P.O.V._

"Oh man, this is going to be the worst vacation ever. I might as well have just gone to stupid summer school."

Ben wasn't having a good day. Ever since December, he had been excited to go on a cross country roadtrip with his Grandpa Max. However, all that excitement went down the drain the moment he found out that his cousin Gwen would be coming along with them. Combine that with having been bullied earlier that day, his talk with the teacher about proper class behavior and Grandpa Max's weird foods (seriously, who eats marinated mealworms and smoked sheep tongues in this country?) and it was pretty much settled that this summer wouldn't be a good one for him.

As Ben hiked through the forest, he made sure that he memorized the way back to their campsite. Even though Ben couldn't stand Gwen's personality and Grandpa Max's food, he didn't want to get lost in the forest at night. Meeting some sharp-toothed animal like a bear in the dark wasn't something on his to-do list.

Suddenly, a twinkle in the sky caught Ben's attention, causing him to look up and see a blue streak fly across the sky. Squinting his eyes for a moment at the ever increasing-in-size shape, Ben widened his eyes in realization at what the flying object must have been.

"Whoa, a shooting star!" Ben said excitedly. Adrenaline filled his body as he got ready to run back to camp and tell Gwen and his Grandpa Max what he had just saw. After all, who wouldn't be excited to see a blue piece of the heavens fly past them?

As Ben got ready to make a wish and run back to his campsite, the shooting star abruptly exploded into six different pieces that flew in six different directions. While most of the pieces flew off into the far distance, one piece, a rather small one, came hurtling straight in Ben's direction, directly towards the boy.

' _Uh-oh_ ' Ben Tennyson thought before his survival instincts kicked in and he ran for his life. Ben felt even more adrenaline course through my veins as the sound of air behind him parting in the wake of something airborne grew closer and closer to him. Time seemed to stretch on unnecessarily as the boy ran for his life as fear crawled through every part of his body. Then, just as he started to feel heat crawl along his back and neck, he tripped.

Time slowed once more as he fell, his life flashing before his eyes. The ground seemed to coming closer to his face in slow motion as the heat from the shooting star grew more and more intense as the fragment flew ever closer to the ten-year old.

' _Looks like this is how it ends_ ' Ben thought, closing his eyes as he waited for the inevitable while falling. ' _I just wish that today was a better last day living than it was._ '

Time then seemed to speed up as Ben's body came into contact with the dirt, sticks and fallen leaves of the forest floor. Ben's face promptly met the earth and he felt something hot (so hot in fact he got a small burn on the back of his neck, not that he noticed) rush past him, just brushing past his hair. A second later, an impact shook the ground and Ben could feel dirt fall on top of him. The smell of simultaneously burned and upturned earth and dust reached his nostrils as he slowly opened his eyes to the sight before him. Said eyes soon widened at what he discovered.

Five feet away from his head was the edge of a perfectly round crater about thirty feet in diameter and fifteen feet deep. In the center of it was a blue light about the size of a basketball, pulsating and seemingly sending out blue waves that made the ground around it pulse the same color.

After a moment of starring Ben gathered his courage and reluctantly made his way towards the crater with slow deliberate baby steps. He hesitated at the edge for a moment before he steeled himself and slid down into the hole in the earth.

* * *

 _Center of a crater in the forest of an unknown location in the United States, First Person P.O.V. (Unknown)_

I was still as I waited for someone to come and retrieve me. Moments ago, OR-IM Designation: Venator and TR-IM Designation: Chris Moortex Henderson had been fighting a subadult female Fatalis in order to protect me in an area known to locals as the Schrade Kingdom. Being inactive at the time, I was merely able to observe and unable to latch onto either one of them to help with my own protection.

Then OR-IM Designation: Venator somehow created a portal to another world and allowed himself, TR-IM Designation: Chris Moortex Henderson and I to be sucked in. We had appeared in the lower stratosphere of this world and the two had hung onto each other and I to prevent being split up. However, at approximately 12,291 feet, 5 inches, 1 centimeter and 6 millimeters, some unforeseen force split OR-IM Designation: Venator, TR-IM Designation: Chris Moortex Henderson, myself, their weapons and their supplies apart from each other.

That had resulted in myself becoming separated from OR-IM Designation: Venator and TR-IM Designation: Chris Moortex Henderson. As of the moment, the chances of my own safety were unknown. I may have been able to exit inactive mode thanks to the large impact I took from crashing, but I was still unable to move on my own without a host. That factored with thousands of other unknown variables meant that I was, as a human would say, a sitting duck. My system simulations showed that if the Fatalis that had been identified as Veris by OR-IM Designation: Venator found me in this unguarded, defenseless state, she most likely would not hesitate to take advantage of his and TR-IM Designation: Chris Moortex Henderson's absence.

My pondering was interrupted by my systems identifying a lifeform moving towards me. Had I been an actual lifeform myself, I would probably be feeling dread as of this moment as the lifeform slid down the crater I had made upon my collision with the earth. And had I been an an actual lifeform, I would probably be feeling relief as of this moment as my systems recognized the lifeform as an adolescent male _Homo sapien sapien_ , commonly known as a human.

Upon the recognition of the human, hundreds of simulations of possible interactions played before they were narrowed down to the three most likely to occur, in order of least to most possible. Simulation one showed the human walking towards me before stopping a distance away from me and just staring at me. Simulation two showed the human walking towards me before stopping and leaving the area. Simulation three showed the human walking towards me and reaching out to touch me.

Examining my current situation with being unable to move at all, simulation three would be most preferable to me. If the human tried to leave before coming sufficiently close enough that I could have him become my host I would try to lure him closer to me. I chose not to run simulations of what could possibly happen if he didn't come close enough.

* * *

 _A crater in the forest of an unknown location in the United States, First Person P.O.V. (Ben Tennyson)_

I walked cautiously towards the pulsating blue…. _thing_ in the middle of the crater. A dozen different feelings were going through my head at the moment. Relief to be alive. Fear. Apprehension about going towards what had almost killed me. Curiosity about what it was. Uncertainty on what I should do. Fascination about the blue light it was giving off.

I know I probably should have run back to Grandpa Max and told him about it, but the thought of Gwen's stupid face calling me a chicken convinced me to do otherwise at the moment. Besides, I'm not quite sure if they would believe me unless I brought back some kind of proof of what happened.

I was seven feet away from the pulsating blue thing now and I could see it clearly now. The item appeared to be made out of metal and was egg-shaped. Apart from it's shape and the pulsating blue light it gave off, there was nothing really noteworthy about it. It looked like just a metal egg.

Getting within five feet of it, I started to lean closer to it, noticing the blue light it pulsated had stopped for some reason.

"Is that a satellite or something?" I asked myself as I looked at the metal egg-shaped item. If it was a satellite, then it was one in a shape I had never heard of before.

* * *

The human adolescent had stopped a mere five feet from me. He needed to be within three feet of me before I could attach myself to him and have him become my host. Had I been an actual lifeform, I would probably be feeling annoyance at the fact that the human was so close, yet still not within my reach. Luckily for myself, however, I had the capabilities to pique the interest of even the most stoic of beings. Convincing an adolescent human male should be like child's play to myself.

Done with the self-assurance of my own capabilities, I began to decrease my height.

* * *

My eyes widened as the metal egg/possible satellite began to _freaking_ shrink! Last I checked, satellites aren't supposed to shrink. A thought went through my head as I took a large step towards the metal object before reaching towards it. What if it was some piece of alien technology? If it was alien technology, then I _had_ to show it to Grandpa Max and Gwen! Maybe I could even take it to some tech genius and become a world famous superhero!

Just as I was about three and a half feet away, I stopped as a new thought occurred to me. What if it was radioactive or was some kind of superweapon? Would it really be a good idea to just grab it?

"Maybe this isn't such as good idea…." I said to myself as I slowly pulled my hand back.

* * *

Had I been an actual lifeform, I would probably be screaming my head off at the adolescent human retreating his hand from me. The human was a mere four inches from the required distance that would be needed for me to activate the host attachment system.

"Maybe this isn't such as good idea…." the human said. I ran several simulations on how to get the human to get closer to me. The one with the highest percentage was a fifty-fifty chance. However, hesitation in taking action immediately would more likely than not drive my potential host away. And with the Fatalis known as Veris more likely than not being close by, I could not risk it.

Coming to a conclusion, I took action.

* * *

" **Identity please.** "

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed in shock as I fell on my butt, ignoring the pain as I looked at the object in wide-eyed shock. The satellite-egg had spoken after it stopped shrinking. After a moment of me just staring at the item in shock, the satellite repeated itself.

" **Identity please.** "

"Um…." I said, hesitating at the robotic-sounding sphere's request. "B-Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

" **Identity confirmed. Make physical contact please.** "

"Excuse me?" I asked, taking a step away from the metal object. "You want me to what?"

" **Make physical contact please** ," the metal egg repeated.

"What for?" I asked, growing suspicious of the object. After all, how do I know something wouldn't happen?

" **Genetic recognition and user-device coupling. Make physical contact please.** "

Genetic recognition? Would that be like a fingerprint deal or something? Regardless, my suspicion was soon replaced with excitement. This must be some kind of robot that was making me it's owner or something! A few months ago, my family had watched a movie called I, Robot (although I had only watched part of the movie before falling asleep) and ever since then I had been thinking how cool it would be to have a robot friend.

I ignored the user-device coupling part in favor of thinking about my soon-to-be robot friend.

My excitement caused me to reach out towards the sphere. I didn't have anything to worry about if this was a robot. After all, there was that law that said robots can't hurt people or let people be hurt by doing nothing.

As I reached out towards the robot, I started thinking of names for him. Maybe something relating to space or aliens since he had fallen from the sky.

* * *

I watched as the human, now to be identified as MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, reached towards me in what appeared to be excitement. His hesitation from moments ago was now non-existent as he confidently got within the required space.

I could have just immediately started the host attachment process the moment we got within the required space but I decided against it. I needed to keep up the appearance of him needing to touch me in order to attach myself to him so that he would trust me or at least blame himself if he found the attachment less than desirable. If I simply lunged at his wrist the moment he got within range, then he would see it as lying and distrust me.

Trust was a necessary component of the host if he was to utilize the functions of me.

His left hand made contact with my surface before I lit up in blue light, surprising MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson at my sudden action if his widened eyes and gasp were anything to go off of.

" **Genetic signature recognized. Beginning user-device coupling.** "

Had I been an actual lifeform, I would be amused at the wonder and shock on MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's face as I changed my mass while discharging what mass would get in the way of daily life for MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Once that was over within ten seconds, I transformed myself into a form that would be most convenient for MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson to use me should the need or want arise.

For some reason I had a feeling that MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson would want or need to use me quite often.

* * *

"Whoa," I breathed out in wonder as the robot shrunk down even more while it's surface bended and changed like some sort of liquid. Eventually it stopped shrinking and began to take shape, changing itself into something small. Leaning in closer and squinting to try and block out the light, confusion entered my mind at the shape it had taken.

"A watch?" I asked. "The robot is a watch? Is it a transformer or…."

I didn't have time to finish that question as the watch lunged through the air and attached itself to my wrist, as if it had a mind of it's own. The sudden movement made me jump and, once I saw that the watch had attached itself to my wrist, I tried to shake it off. When that didn't work, I tried prying it off to just as much success.

And when that didn't work, I did the only thing I could think of. I climbed out of the crater as fast as possible and started to run back to the campsite, hoping Grandpa Max would know how to remove it from my wrist. About halfway there though, I realized that I could probably just order the watch to let go off me. After all, the robots in I, Robot had obeyed the people in that movie.

"Watch, get off of me!" I demanded the device on my arm, only to be met with no reply. "Watch, off of me now!" Still no reply, starting to now make me a little angry and scared. "Fine, if that's how you want to play then I'll just have to take you off myself."

Grabbing a nearby stick, I wedged it underneath the watch so it was between it and my arm. That quickly proved useless as the stick broke and hadn't even moved the watch a single centimeter. Slumping down to the ground in annoyance and defeat, I looked down at my watch.

"Stupid robot watch," I said, fiddling with it's surface which was just a glowing diamond within a circle. What wasn't within the diamond was grey. "Dumb thing doesn't even tell the time." After a twist, the circle popped up with the watch.

"Whoa!" I said in slight surprise at this discovery before looking around to see if anyone else was there with me. "Cool!"

Within the blue diamond was the shape of something that I couldn't quite make out. Thinking nothing of it, I pushed the circle down to try and get it back into the watch. I could figure out what the shape was about later, I needed to show this to Grandpa Max and Gwen now!

A clicking sound came from the watch before it flashed blue, forcing me to close my eyes. I had no time to question what happened before a wave of power flooded my body. My skin felt like it was growing thicker and tougher and I felt my hand twist and distort into something new and strange. The webbing between my fingers grew until they went up to just below my fingernails, which I felt grow and sharpen. I felt myself begin to grow larger as something grew from the bottom of my spine. My teeth sharpened before part of my mouth became something different. Toenails became sharpened and two spiky protrusions grew from where my cheeks usually were.

Images and feelings flooded my mind as I changed. I saw a glowing fire and the feelings of pride and confidence swelled through me. A forested mountain range appeared and I felt like I was home. What looked like a green dragon with baby dragons standing over a nest popped up in my mind and I got the sense of family and loyalty. A figure swooped down from the sky and attacked what looked like a grey dinosaur with a spike on the back of it's head as hunger made itself known in me. A titanic water creature that looked like a crocodile with a cobra hood burst from the depths of the ocean and I felt fear. Finally, an angry looking gold and red-colored dragon shrieked a challenge at the green dragon's family and I, to which I was met with a feeling of both anger and dread.

The images and emotions stopped coursing through me as I felt my very body being distorted and transformed once again, parts of it shrunk or stretched out. I felt my bones change, skin transform and teeth become pointy before I felt myself stop changing. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was taller than I was before.

Much taller. I was about half as tall as the trees around me. I took a step forwards, my gait feeling different than usual. It felt like my head was leaned in front of my legs. Shrugging it off, I continued to make my way towards the campsite, slightly concerned about this watch now. Large thudding footsteps sounded as I began to walk back.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

I paused before listening closely to try and find out where they had come from. My hearing seemed better than normal for some reason, but I ignored that in favor of listening for the loud footsteps from before. After a moment of hearing nothing but the usual bird song and wind blowing, I resumed my walk to the campsite again.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

I paused again, looking around very carefully. My vision seemed better than normal too, but I ignored that as well. Another moment passed and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I decided to keep my sense on high alert as I made my way back to camp.

 _Thump._

The realization hit me that these footsteps were coinciding with my own. I looked down at my own feet but saw nothing out of the ordinary. My talons were sharp and shiny, my scales were clean and….WAIT A SECOND! SCALES AND TALONS?!

I tried to scream in shock, but I released an inhuman shriek instead. In a panic, I looked over the rest of my body. My arms had transformed into large red and white wings with black stripes. Red and black scales covered my body and spikes covered my back, wings and legs. I now had a tail with spikes on it as well. Crossing my eyes to look at where my nose usually was, I saw that I now had a beak and, after running my tongue over my teeth, I was able to confirm that I now had sharp chompers.

I tried to shout ' _Ah, I'm a dragon!_ ' but I instead released a loud roar that would probably echo for miles on end. For the next minute I ran around the forest clearing I was in like a headless chicken before I realized something that made me forget all about my panic.

' _Wait a minute_ ' I thought to myself. ' _If I'm a dragon, then that means I should be able to fly, right?_ '

I stretched my wings out to examine them and see if I could fly. I don't know how, but I was able to tell that I would be able to fly without a problem as I looked at my large red and white wings. A feeling of satisfaction washed over me as I finished my inspection. Turning my gaze towards the sky, I crouched down before jumping into the air beating my wings as hard as I can.

I felt the trees rush past me as the wind beat against my face. Exhilaration coursed through my blood. As the ground seemingly became a distant memory, the sky started to feel as though it was welcoming me into it's embrace. The cool forest air surged into my lungs as I flew higher and higher above the forest I had been in mere seconds ago.

I look down to see the ground hundreds of feet down, trees seeming like toothpicks and the distant mountains seemingly trying to invite me to roost on them. However, after getting a grip on my excitement, I calmed down and started to just enjoy the experience of flying as I made my way back down to the ground. My wings felt the air part as I cut through it like a knife through warm butter and I could practically taste the freshness of the oxygen around me with my heightened senses.

' _This is amazing!_ ' I thought to myself before releasing a happy roar as the ground rapidly became closer. ' _Forget having a robot friend or alien tech, I'm a dragon! This is so much cooler than a space robot._ ' Then I started to realize that the ground was becoming closer much too fast.

' _Uh-oh_ ' was the last thought on my mind as I spread my wings out to try and slow my descent so that I could land properly. It failed, but at least I didn't fly into the ground at full speed. I tumbled into the earth with a grunt before rolling along the forest floor, destroying logs, plants and a few young trees as I did so. The stinging pain of sharp wood fragments afflicted my scales but never pierced through them.

I eventually came to a stop as I rolled into the trunk of a full-grown tree. The pain from the wood fragments was nothing compared to rolling into a tree at the speed I had. My vision temporarily went white as a more dull pain blocked out the stinging sensations from before. I felt as though I had thrown my back into a metal pole at full force.

' _Gonna feel that in the morning_ ' I thought as I got up and angrily glared at the tree. I'm glad Gwen wasn't here to see that. I had turned into a dragon only to be hurt by a tree. Had she seen that she would never let me live it down.

I turned around to start walking back to camp when yet another new idea struck me.

' _Wait, if I'm a dragon, does that mean I can breathe fire too?_ ' I asked myself mentally as I turned to face the tree that had caused me pain. I focused and I started to feel an unusual warmth coming from chest that traveled all the way up through my throat and into my closed beaked mouth. ' _I'm about to find out._ '

I opened my mouth and breathed out like normal to find embers and small wisps of fire float through the air. If my mouth could, I would have smirked at this. Taking a deep breath in, I tried to expel the warm feeling in my chest through my mouth. Orange flames washed over the tree, plants and ground around it.

' _AWESOME!_ ' I was practically shouting in my mind. I'm a fire-breathing dragon now! I couldn't wait to show Gwen and Grandpa Max. Or even better, Cash and J.T.

Evil thoughts crossed my mind at all the different forms of payback I would inflict on them for bullying me: chasing them while breathing fire, flying wedgies, dropping them into pools, burning off their clothes in public and so on. My mouth curled upwards into a smile at the thoughts.

My thinking was interrupted by the crackling sound of fire burning though. Looking back at where I had tested my fire-breathing abilities, I could see that the forest was ablaze. Plant life was being burned and the ground was being scorched black. Trees were being burnt into charcoal before collapsing under their own weight. Birds could be seen flying away as the smoke reached them and smoke reached into the sky that had previously belonged to me and me alone.

' _Uh-oh_ ' I thought yet again as I took a step away from the fire. ' _I think I made a mistake._ '

I tried stomping out the flames, but that did nothing to help put out the fire. As the fire's damage increased, so did my feelings of worry.

' _Oh man. I'm going to get so busted for this later._ '

* * *

 _Forest campsite of unknown location in the United States, Third Person P.O.V._

The mood around the camp wasn't the best. His two grandchildren had been rather unpleasant to one another, his grandson had left the campground to wander around the forest and he had sworn he had heard a rather familiar sound from the time before he retired, although he just chalked it up to his nerves about the grandkids getting along playing tricks on his ears. Now he was trying to think of ways to get the kids to get along.

While Max had tried to make it an enjoyable experience for his two grandchildren, their dislike of each other had made things tense. His cooking certainly hadn't helped, but you can't blame a man for trying to expand the culinary tastes of his grandchildren.

Perhaps it would have been a good idea for him to try and bring some board and card games to get the three of them to bond whenever they weren't able to use their devices. He made a mental note to himself to grab some the next time they were in a town. Maybe Uno or Monopoly.

Whereas Max was trying to think of some way to get his two grandchildren to get along and bond with each other, Gwen was thinking of just the opposite. Her mom had practically forced her to go on this trip after Grandpa Max had convinced her mom that it would be a good learning experience for her and a bonding experience for both her and her annoying cousin.

Now she was unwillingly stuck with Ben for the rest of the summer. She was trying to think of ways to avoid him or drown him out the next time he got too annoying, but nothing that sounded like it would last past five minutes popped up in her mind. She had briefly considered purposefully getting Ben lost, but she couldn't think of a way where she wouldn't get in trouble because of it later on. Gwen soon gave up on thinking of ideas and went inside the Rust Bucket to put her laptop away.

When she walked back outside, she noticed the trail of smoke coming from within the forest. As far as she knew, this was the only campsite in this forest, but she wasn't the one who picked the campsite so she didn't know for sure. She decided to ask Grandpa Max about it to find out.

"What's that?" Gwen asked her grandpa, drawing his attention to the smoke rising in the distance. His eyes widened at the sight before he calmed himself down with a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily.

' _Easy Max_ ' he reassured himself. ' _Just because there is smoke and you thought you heard one doesn't necessarily mean that one of them is here._ ' He got up form the log he had been sitting on to examine the smoke more closely. There was too much smoke for it to have been a simple campfire and he was pretty sure that it would be against regulation for there to be a controlled burn so close to a campground. That only left one possibility.

"Looks like the start of a forest fire," Max said, turning towards his granddaughter. "We better let the ranger station know about it. Probably some darn fool camper out there messing around with something he shouldn't."

The two stared for a second before they both looked at each other with the same thought in mind. ' _Ben!_ '

Max ran to a metal box next to the log he was sitting on earlier and opened it, revealing the contents within: a first-aid kit and two fire extinguishers. Grabbing the two extinguishers and giving one to Gwen, the two ran off towards the direction of the smoke's origin.

* * *

' _JUST STOP BURNING!_ ' I mentally shouted to myself as I kept on trying to stomp out the fire, occasionally fanning it out with his massive wings. The fire had been advancing through the forest at an alarming rate. Trees had began following down at a faster rate and smaller plants were incinerated within the inferno of red and orange.

' _This would be so cool if it weren't so not cool_ ' I thought to myself as my tail accidentally hit a tree that was essentially just a burning stack of charcoal. The impact was enough to knock it down and it's tumble caused a chain reaction of other trees nearby it being knocked down as well. ' _Gwen and Grandpa are going to kill me when I get back to the camp._ '

I continued trying to stomp out the fire before I felt something cold hit the side of my face. I growled in discomfort as some kind of cool liquid slid off of me and I turned to see what had done that. On my left side, I was able to make out the figure of a girl my age wearing a blue shirt with a cat face on it and white capris. At first I thought that her head was on fire before I realized that was her natural hair color. Green eyes landed on my own before widening. In her hands she held a fire extinguisher. I started sweating nervously as I knew I had been caught red-handed by Gwen.

For a moment she just stared at me with wide eyes before she gave out a shrill scream.

' _Look, I know that I probably look a little scary now, but there's no reason to scream at me_ ' I tried to say, only to let out a low growl and be met with a fire extinguisher to the face. It didn't hurt so much as it annoyed me. Regardless, out of habit I took a step away and moved my face in the direction that the fire extinguisher had hit it towards.

I turned my head back to look at her but I was met with more foam from the fire extinguisher. Some even got in my mouth and I had to spit it out. Once done with that, I glared at her annoyed and let an intimidating rumble exit from my chest. I was starting to remember the one thing I hated most about Gwen: her guts. Good thing that I wasn't like one of those evil dragons from fairy tales or else I would probably be eating them right about now.

"That was a warning," Gwen said confidently. "You may be a dragon, but you'll stay over there if you know what's good for you."

I sweatdropped at this before I kicked an ember on the ground in front of me onto Gwen's shoe. Her shoe started to catch on fire and she started hopping around on one foot, prompting me to smile and give a series of snorts and growls that sounded surprisingly a lot like laughter. A moment later and she managed to shoot some foam out of the extinguisher and onto her foot, a little to my disappointment. Gwen glared at me before giving me an 'I warned you' and prepared to hit me again, lifting the fire extinguisher over her head.

This caused me to roll my eyes and growl at her. This time I just growled and didn't try to put any meaning behind the words since I knew that she wouldn't understand me even if I did try to speak.

" **Activating non-sapient organism translation program** ," the robotic voice from earlier said, causing me to blink. " **Non-sapient organism translation program successfully activated.** "

"What?" I asked to myself before I realized I could actually talk. "Hey, I can talk now. Finally! I was wondering how I was going to tell you and grandpa what happened to me when all I could do was growl and roar."

Gwen's eyes widened in recognition of my voice and she lowered the fire extinguisher. "Ben? Is that you?" She walked over in front of me so she was standing right in front of my beak, showing no fear despite the fact that I could probably bite her head off now. "What happened?"

Leaning down, I explained the whole story to her of how the shooting star fell out of the sky, how it almost killed me and turned out to be a robot, how it turned into a watch, how I tried to get it off but instead accidentally turned into a dragon before flying (although I left out the crashing part) and I accidentally start a forest fire by seeing if I could actually breathe fire. Gwen just stood there trying to process everything before I heard Grandpa Max call out for Gwen.

"Gwen!" Grandpa Max called out, running towards us. "Are you alri….what in blazes?!" he asked before stopping in front of us.

' _This is gonna be a drag_ ' I thought to myself as I sat down on the burnt forest ground, waiting to see how he would react to seeing Gwen hanging out with a giant dragon in the middle of a burning forest.

"Hey grandpa," Gwen said. "Guess who."

"It's me grandpa," I said, raising one of my wings as if I was waving. I took a lot out of me to not laugh at how wide grandpa's eyes got and his hanging mouth. Priceless.

"Wha….but….BEN?!" Grandpa Max sputtered. "How did….when did….you're a….what happened to you?!"

"That's kind of a long story," I said, getting up from the spot I was sitting on. "You see, I was walking through the forest when I saw this shooting star, only it wasn't…."

"Um, excuse me," Gwen interrupted me. "Major out-of-control forest fire burning everything around us. Sound familiar?"

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Reuniting with your mealworm-eating grandpa and the cousin who hit you over the head with a fire extinguisher after being turned into a dragon tends to do that to you.

"Well what do we do? I've tried stomping it out and fanning it out with my wings, but it's not doing anything. The only other things I can do are bite, fly and breathe fire and none of those sound useful in putting out a forest fire."

Grandpa Max stopped for a moment before looking between the forest fire and me. I could tell from the expression on his face that he was formulating a plan. I shuffled where I stood, feeling a little uneasy as the fire crept closer to us once more. The fire didn't hurt me, but Gwen and grandpa were another story. I didn't want to take the risk of grabbing them and accidentally crushing them in my talons since I had yet to learn how to control my newfound dragon strength, as several toppled trees could attest.

I was about to speak again when Grandpa Max's eyes lit up. "Backfire. Start a new fire and let it burn into the old fire. They'll snuff each other out. Think you can do it Ben?"

My lips curled up into the closest thing I could manage to a smile. "Shooting flames? I can definitely do. You two get out of here though. The fire is starting to close off the way you came from."

Without waiting for a response from them, I turned around, crouched low to the ground and tensed the muscles in my legs before springing into the air once more. Furiously I beat my wings as I strove to deny gravity it's usual hold over my body. A few meters in the air turned into hundreds within seconds and the sight of a burning forest below greeted me.

' _Just breathe more fire into the head of the fire_ ' I told myself, spotting the front of the wildfire easily from the air. ' _There it is. I've got this. I'm a dragon now._ '

I circled over the front of the fire while decreasing my altitude, bringing me closer to the ground and crimson inferno burning all in it's path. Spotting a suitable landing spot, I once again surrendered myself to the earth before sprinting in front of the wildfire and coming to a stop in front of it. Standing in front of it gave me a perspective of how dangerous this fire was to those who weren't fireproof like I now was.

Dried leaves, twigs and pine needles on the forest floor vanished into nothingness while trees were swiftly lit ablaze like torches. Rocks turned grey and smaller vegetation was destroyed quickly but visibly, as if being devoured by a giant creature made of fire. My vision landed on a pine cone that caught on fire before it exploded, startling me into taking a step backwards.

Taking a step towards the fire once getting over the shock of the exploding pinecone, I glared at the wildfire I created. Then, focusing on the thought of spewing more flames to stop these ones, I opened my mouth my once more and tried to expel the warm feeling in my chest.

* * *

 _A mountain in the forest of an unknown location in the United States, Third Person P.O.V._

While Ben was taking care of a fire in one part of the forest, a new fire in a far more isolated part of it had already taken it's toll on the environment hours before. Not even a single twig or pine needle had been spared from it's all-consuming wrath. All that had once stood here in vibrant green had been transformed into black and grey ash, as if to signify something ominous was there.

Veris was raging. She had tried so hard to get that device. She had risked a fight with Venator the Heavenly Hunter and Chris the Crystal Bane at the same time, which would have been suicide for most creatures if they didn't have overwhelming power. She had prepared to give herself to the winner that brought the device to her (although she didn't actually plan for that originally, there were just a number of Fatalis males that wanted to court her in her territory that she couldn't drive out, so she decided to play it out as foresight). She was now in _another world_ with an injured wing. And what did she have to show for it?

Nothing but a testosterone-minded male that thought she should accept him as her mate because of empty words and the possibility of them being the only Fatalis in this world.

It had taken a good amount of Veris' willpower to not kill him then and there.

Weeks ago, she had heard of a miraculous egg-shaped device found by the Wycademy that texts found alongside it said it could turn those who possessed it into different species at will. With power like that, Veris figured that she could greatly expand her territory and cause her reputation to skyrocket.

Several years ago, Veris had attempted to increase her reputation by attempting to destroy a human kingdom like her own now-missing father had done with the Schrade Kingdom. However, a certain Seregios armorclad human had gotten in the way and, with seemingly supernatural strength, skill and stamina, defeated her humiliatingly by forcing her to admit defeat and swear not to attack humans unprovoked again at swordpoint while she was partially buried under a collapsed temple roof and wall.

There were times that Veris wondered if that warrior was even human, but that's for a different time.

The point was, Veris became known across the country as the daughter of the infamous Schrade Kingdom Fatalis that had been defeated by a single human. She had become the laughingstock of Fatalis gatherings. Her name was now synonymous amongst sapient dragons for someone who has more bark than bite. Hell, her efforts of increasing her fame had only increased the fame of the already famous hunter who had defeated her. Worst of all, she had heard tales that this hunter claimed that she was easier to defeat than most other dragons he fought against.

It was infuriating to no end.

So when she saw Venator and Chris (another person that she was on bad terms with, yet another story), she decided to fly overhead and see what business they had in her territory from a safe distance. Then that's when she saw it. A metallic egg-shaped item that seemed to resonate the power of life. At that point of time, Veris knew that it could only be the species-changing device that she had heard of.

Looking back on it, Veris supposed she did act too rashly. She had been too excited by the device to properly place concealment magic on herself and, by the time she did, the two hunters had already noticed her.

Well, no point in crying over slaughtered prey or, as she had heard humans say, spilled milk.

Surveying her surroundings, Veris found nothing out of the ordinary: burnt down forest, occasional smoke trails rising from the grey ash and the Fatalis (which Veris had found out who's name is Nullvix) that had gotten her into this mess sleeping on the ground. In the distance, green forest could be seen while the sun set and birds that Veris surmised were scavengers were circling over the burnt environment, probably looking for any bodies of dead animals.

Foolish birds. Thinking that she would even leave bodies unburnt.

Closing her eyes, Veris pondered on her next move. She had seen what looked like a comet shoot across the sky earlier before it blew up and scattered into pieces. She had sensed the same power that came from the egg-shaped device exude from the farthest piece of the meteorite. Her wing was too sore for her to fly now without worsening it's condition. She surmised it would probably be healed enough for her to fly with in two days.

Walking to the landing spot of the device would take at least a day and a half with how thick the forest was and setting it on fire and waiting for it to all burn down would both attract too much attention to her and potentially reveal her location. Veris considered sending Nullvix, but she was reluctant to do so.

She had only met him hours before the fight against Venator and Chris, but she already disliked him. He believed that he was entitled to be her mate because he had gotten to her first when she called for help. It had taken Veris biting him on the throat strongly to convince him otherwise, albeit begrudgingly. His unusually large ego (even for a Fatalis) didn't sit well with her and he also didn't seem trustworthy to her.

It was more likely that he would take the device for himself and try to use it to force Veris to be his mate. After all, the device had become rather well-known for the entire week that the Wycademy had it before it went 'missing'. It would just be plain stupid to assume that Nullvix hadn't at least heard of it.

So, that left out flying, walking, burning the forest down and sending Nullvix. What else could she do?

Her eyes opened again before focusing on the scavenging birds. Watching them circle over the incinerated forest, looking for something to take as their own gave her an idea. Possibly a bad idea if it went awry, but still an idea.

"Nullvix," Veris snapped, swiveling her head towards the male dragon. "Wake up. I require your assistance."

Nullvix cracked his eye open before lifting his body off from the ground. By Fatalis standards, Nullvix was….not impressive. He was only slightly smaller than Veris and, to most people it would be impossible to tell the difference if Veris didn't have the scar over her eye and a slightly larger size. His horns were the smallest bit longer than Veris' and he had rather well-groomed scales. However, he carried an air of over-confidence and smugness over him, courtesy of being the direct descendant of a well-known Fatalis from a region of their world known as the Frontier.

"Is that so Veris?" Nullvix asked, giving the dragon equivalent of a grin that infuriated Veris. "And what do you need assistance with? Perhaps making eggs?"

Veris clenched her right fist in visible anger but gave no other signs of hostility towards Nullvix.

"No. I need your help with a spell for me to summon some creatures."

Nullvix snorted at this. "Why? I don't see why you would want to bring lesser creatures to us."

"The comet," Veris replied, motioning her head towards where the device had landed. "I want to see whether that was one of the two humans that brought us here and, if so, force them to take us home. However, I don't see it fit enough for us to travel there ourselves. I'd rather have lesser beings bring us the human than have ourselves expend energy chasing it through a forest."

Nullvix looked between her and the area in the distance she had motioned to in the distance before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Fine," he grumbled. "How you expect lesser beings to understand, much less obey you, is beyond me but I will do as you ask. Get into position."

Veris did as he said, walking until she was directly in front of him. Once in front of him they both stood on their hind legs and brought their hands together. They closed their eyes simultaneously and started to chant. From a distance, it looked like they were praying. However, once their chant was finished the two opened their eyes, which were now glowing an ominous purple.

"Toöva dras lãnkin res drãkin aë cytö," they both chanted at the same time before a black mist seemed to come from around their bodies and pool around their feet, completely covering the ground around them. For a moment nothing happened. Then a large shape rose from the mist, bellowing in annoyance.

A two smaller shapes flew out of the mist from either side of the larger shape, screeching in confusion before joining the birds in circling the sky above the two dragons and large shape.

Veris smirked at the sight of the singular giant horn on the large winged beast in front of her. A spiked mace-like tail swung behind the creature in agitation and blood was starting to flush into it's spiked frill. It's beak made no move to make a sound, although a rumble resonated from the chest of the creature. Two powerful legs stomped on the ground, ready to make a move at either of the two dragons.

"A bull Monoblos," Veris said in great satisfaction, eying the wyvern in front of her gladly. "Perfect. A strong pawn with more than enough strength to force the human to come here."

' _More like kill anyone who tries to retrieve the device before I can get it_ ' Veris thought to herself but didn't say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Nullvix said dismissively while taking a step back from the temperamental herbivorous wyvern. "So, how do you suppose we get the stupid brute to obey us? I doubt it knows any form of language."

Nullvix ignored her companion and started to gather magic in her palms, causing them to glow purple. She felt a smirk tugging her lips as the Monoblos reared it's head up and released an ear piercing screech before preparing to charge.

"Oh, you'll see Nullvix," as the wyvern charged the dragon, who's hands now appeared to be holding a purple ball of magic the same size as a beach ball. "You'll see."

And with that, Veris threw the purple sphere in her hands at the Monoblos who was charging at her with wild abandon. Nullvix closed his eyes to shield them from the purple flash that followed.

* * *

 _Forest campsite of unknown location in the United States, Third Person P.O.V._

If there was one word to describe the atmosphere around the campfire of the campsite of the Tennysons, it would be awkward.

After all, one was a wyvern (but thought he was a dragon), one was getting a blast from his past in form of his grandson being a wyvern and the last one didn't know how to react to her cousin being a living mythological disaster source.

Ben had just finished explaining everything that had transpired since the shooting star exploding to putting out the forest fire by using backfire like Max had told him to use. Now Max was processing all of this while Gwen kept on walking around Ben and examining him closer with wide eyes. Several times she had tugged at his scales to see if they were detachable, but they stuck firm. One time she had even asked Ben if she could climb onto his back, to which Ben responded to with a resound no.

"So let me get my facts straight," Max said, sitting on a rock looking exhausted. "You say that this metal egg turned into a watch before jumping up and clamping onto your wrist. Then there was a flash and you were transformed."

"Yeah," I said opening my mouth as Gwen threw a marshmallow to me before swallowing and giving her a thanks. "I swear, I tried to get it off but…."

"I believe you Ben," Max interrupted.

"Think he's going to stay a dragon forever?" Gwen asked.

"He's not a dragon. He's a wyvern."

The orange-haired girl and giant red reptile looked at their grandfather with confused looks showing that they didn't understand.

"A wyvern is like a dragon, only they have two legs instead of four and are better at flying."

The two just continued to stare at him, now wondering how he knew that.

"I traveled around the world a lot when I was younger, remember?" he asked them, hoping it would throw them off and that they would buy it. "Wyverns are common in Welsh mythology."

"Oh, that makes sense," Ben said, as he stopped his staring to look himself over. "If I'm a dra….wyvern, does that mean I should collecting gold, eat cows and abdabductucting princesses? Or is that something that just dragons do? Either way, this is awesome! Although I guess this means I can't play little league since I don't have hands anymore. That's a bummer."

" **Absence of hands deemed detrimental to host. Reverting back into human.** "

"What?" everyone asked when they heard the voice before a blue flash engulfed Ben, forcing Gwen and max to shield their eyes. When the light died down, they saw Ben was a human again. For a moment, nobody said anything as they were shocked for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Then Ben looked himself over.

"Whoa! I'm me again."

"Ah, too bad," Gwen said disappointedly before looking at the marshmallow she had been preparing to throw into his mouth. "I liked you better when you were a reptile."

"Ben," Max told his grandson with a serious voice that sent shivers down Ben's spine. "You better not fool around with that watch anymore until we know exactly what that is and what we're dealing with. I'll go check out that crash site that you were talking about. You two stay here until I get back."

* * *

 _Forest of unknown location in the United States, First Person P.O.V. (Bull Monoblos)_

I charged through the forest, knocking down trees as I ran. In the past hour that I had been plucked from my herd and oasis home I had seen more trees and plants here than I had seen in my entire life.

Why was I here again?

A memory popped up. Oh yeah, the two Strange Tall Ones had brought me here. The two Snappy Flyers and I had to find something for the bigger Strange Tall One. I didn't know what right now, but I would now when I saw it. Until then, I would search for it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the two Snappy Flyers that were helping me search for whatever I was searching for circle over something. Changing my course, I ran over to where they were circling over without taking note of my surroundings.

That was a mistake on my part.

I ran straight into a crater in the ground, tumbling as I fell. The two Snappy Flyers did nothing to indicate they were amused by my blunder, but I had the feeling they were.

Ignoring my mistake, I shifted myself so that I could stand back up. After that, I sniffed the ground in the center of the crater. My kind's eyesight wasn't it's strongest sense, so we had strong senses of smell. And with this sense of smell, I could tell that a Weak Clever Hunter had been here earlier.

Weak Clever Hunters.

My kind despised most of them, myself included, because of their habit of hunting in packs and using the parts of creatures they killed to create their body armors and weapons. Many of my kind had fallen victim to them before in the past, including two members of my herd. Granted, those two had attacked the Weak Clever Hunters first before they retaliated, but my honor as the herd's leader demanded that I be angered at the death of them.

Releasing a rumble from my chest, I started to sniff the trail of the human. I followed it until it was replaced by the scent of a creature I had never encountered before. This confused me at first before I realized that this creature must have ambushed and eaten the Weak Clever Hunter whole, since there was no blood here.

Creature that I have never encountered before, I like you.

I started to follow this new creature's trail to see if it would lead me to what I was looking for, but the trail ended abruptly. This creature must have been a flying creature. My search forced to a stop, I looked towards the two Snappy Flyers. Without any sort of communication between us, they flew off to search for whatever we were looking for.

With those two gone, I started charging through the forest again. I had just caught the scent of many Weak Clever Hunters on the wind. Perhaps if I attacked them, I would find whatever I and the two Snappy Flyers were looking for. And if I was lucky, perhaps the commotion would attract the creature that had eaten the Weak Clever Hunter I was tracking earlier.

If possible, I would like to give it my thanks if it could understand me.

* * *

 _Behind the Rust Bucket, First Person P.O.V. (Ben Tennyson)_

"Come on," I said, fiddling with my watch annoyed. "Turn me back into a wyvern already. I wanna fly again."

"Caught ya!" Gwen exclaimed, coming around the corner suddenly. I yelped and jumped into the air. She started laughing at me as anger at her for scaring me started to form. I glared at her. She is _so_ lucky that I couldn't breathe fire at her right now.

"Very funny," I mumbled, going back to trying to get the watch to turn me back into a wyvern. "Like your face."

"Weak," Gwen said, insulting my insult. "Grandpa said not to mess around with that thing. It turned you into a giant fire-breathing reptile last time."

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"Did your parents drop you when your were a baby or did being able to breathe fire just fry your brain?"

"Come on," I said, looking up from my watch to glance at her. "You can't tell me you aren't a little bit curious about what else this watch can do. For all we know, I could turn into a unicorn or griffon or dinosaur or something else. Maybe even a real dragon!"

"Not in the least," Gwen said in a completely honest tone, causing me to facepalm. I was starting to have doubts about Gwen actually being my cousin.

"You sure you're related to me?" I asked her, half honest and half sarcastic. Her lack of response prompted me to get back to the subject of the watch. "Look, if I can figure this thing out, maybe I can help people. I mean really help them, not just….you know….make things worse."

' _Please ignore the fact that as a wyvern I almost burnt down the forest because I was curious to see if I could breathe fire_ ' I thought to myself as we walked over to the campfire. Gwen impaled a marshmallow with a stick and started to toast it over the fire.

"So, what did it feel like, going all wyvern like that?" Gwen asked, probably trying to make small talk.

"At first it was really scary and freaky because I could feel my body change and twist. Then it was really confusing when I saw the pictures of fire and the green wyvern and the yellow wyvern. Then it just felt like I was normal. I didn't even notice that my head was leaning in front of my legs or that I had a tail until I looked at myself. It was like I was me but I was something else too."

As I finished my thought, the watch sprang up again. "Hey, I think I figured out how I did it! Should I try it again? Just once?"

I didn't even wait for her to answer before I started twisting the interface to see what that would do. My eyes widened as shapes other than the one that had turned me into a wyvern earlier appeared every time I turned the dial. I passed the wyvern shape, a shape that looked like a big bug, one that looked like a dinosaur (called it!) and stopped at something that looked kind of like some sort of big cat with a cloak over it.

"I wouldn't." Gwen tried warning me.

"Well duh," I mocked, looking at her. "You wouldn't."

Without another word, I slammed down on the watch to turn me into whatever the shape was. A blue flash blinded me before I started to feel the changes to my body. Once more, my skin thickened before it hardened, almost like a shell. My eyes grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared altogether. I felt each of my arms split into two new ones, one pair of which moved across my body until it was coming out of the back of my shoulder blades. My teeth sharpened and the familiar feeling of growing a tail returned. I began to stand on four legs and I felt the arms coming out of my shoulder blades seemingly grow hairier. All of my nails sharpened into claws and I felt face change so that it felt like it was hiding something that I could bring out at will. I felt myself grow huge, slightly bigger than I had been as a wyvern.

Next came the images. Purple and black mist appeared and I felt safety and security. Many places traveled through my mind: a forest, a desert, a mountain, a jungle. Many more played through my mind, but none of them ever felt like a home to me. I felt lost and confused. Finally I saw a grassy mountain top above a sea of black clouds and I finally got the feeling of home. The image of a shining gold and white dragon flying over the mountaintop filled me with the sense of comradery. A forest fire appeared in my mind and absolute terror filled me as I started to feel helpless. Finally I saw the mist one more time.

A piece of knowledge entered my head as I examined the mist. Without the mist, I couldn't live. Without me, the mist couldn't live. Whatever I was now, this mist and I would depend on one another for survival.

And then darkness took over.

I couldn't see anything. My hearing and sense of smell were better, but they weren't at a strength strong enough that I could navigate the world with them. I took a step forwards to get a feel on this form and was surprised.

I felt myself go forwards, but now I could sense the immediate area of three or four feet all around me. It felt like something was radiating off of me and that I could feel the world through it, but I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Eww," Gwen's voice complained, causing me to turn my head towards what I assumed was her direction. "What's that black stuff you're releasing?"

Black stuff? Oh, this must be that mist I saw in my vision. Was I releasing it? If so, then I wasn't sure what to think. I couldn't see myself, so I couldn't tell if I looked cool or not. I certainly felt cool, with what felt like a furry cape flowing over my shoulders and back before hanging off me and onto the ground. It also felt like it was attacked to back arms which were….

Wait a minute….if they were attached to my back arms, then there was the possibility that they were….

I jumped into the air, causing Gwen to release a small eep at my sudden movement, and flapped my arms to try and stay aloft, which worked. So whatever I was had wings that looked and felt like a furry cape. Good to know. I felt more of the mist fall off of me and I could sense more of my surroundings as it spread. The realization soon hit me: I see with the mist! I release the mist and, in turn, I feel everything inside of it.

Not sure how useful that would be in most situations, but still pretty cool.

I landed in front of where Gwen was and tried to ask for a marshmallow, but all I did was produce a feral-sounding growl that was apparently scary enough that Gwen took a few steps back from me in caution. I felt her eyes widen at me as I tried to talk again, only to release a more aggressive sounding growl, which prompted her to take a few more steps back from me.

' _Huh'_ I thought. ' _Maybe I need to activate that voice thing again. Watch, turn the voice thing on!'_

" **Non-sapient organism translation program unable to be activated**."

If I could, I would have blinked. I felt Gwen do just that in front of me.

' _Well why not?'_ I tried saying, only to produce another rather scary growl.

" **Non-sapient organism translation program requires the species, subspecies, variant, race, etc... who's vocalizations are being translated to have an entire population of that group that at least have a single unified vocal communication system.** "

' _So what, whatever creature I am doesn't usually talk to it's own kind?'_

" **Correct.** "

' _That's stupid. Then how does these things even communicate to one another if they can't talk?'_

" **Gore Magala communicate to one another through a series of pheromone releases, body language and frenzy virus particle exchange.** "

' _Is that what I am? A Gore Magala? And what's frenzy virus?'_

" **Correct. You are currently a Gore Magala. Frenzy virus is a virus carried on the pollen-like scale that Gore Magala constantly release in order to navigate their surroundings. It is often potentially fatal to beings that breathe it in during the summer months as that is the breeding season of Gore Magala.** "

….

….

….

I felt Gwen's eyes widened in horror as she covered her mouth with her hand and bolted into the Rust Bucket and closed the door behind her. Her closing of the door prevented me from seeing inside, but I assumed that she was watching me through the window. I sweatdropped at Gwen's reaction before talking to the watch.

' _Is it really deadly to other creatures?'_

" **Only when Gore Magala enter heat during the summer months. Gore Magala only enter heat when prey worldwide is abundant and they have reached the age of thirty-one. It has also been observed that sapient species are completely immune to it's lethal effects and that it is very easy for non-sapient species to fight off by eating healing plants or mud in some cases.** "

' _Why didn't you say that earlier?'_

" **That information wasn't relevant as of the time of you asking what the frenzy virus is.** "

My mouth twisted into the closest thing I could manage to a smile in this form. I was starting to both like and dislike this watch. Well, no use in staying here when I could be flying.

Turning my back to the Rust Bucket, I sprung up into the air as I defied gravity once again. My wings billowed behind me as I beat them furiously in an attempt to get as high in the sky as possible. I went into releasing the frenzy mist overtime to cover as wide an area as possible as I flew into the sky with wild abandon.

Eventually it became hard to breathe and I was forced to stop going upwards and just hover. Through the frenzy mist I constantly released and spread on my way, I could feel our campsite and everything around it for almost a mile below me, but nothing above me. It was weird, because it felt like I was all-seeing. I felt every twig on the ground, the breeze blowing, every bird flying and singing, every leaf on every tree swaying and even the insects buzzing and crawling. The only thing I couldn't feel was the immediate area around the campfire and the campfire itself.

I guess that's why the visions from earlier had shown fire and given me the feeling of helplessness. Fire probably burned the frenzy mist and essentially made it so that I can't see. Another good thing to know.

' _So this is what it's like to have no eyes. Huh, thought I would be a little more….sightless. Sightless….maybe I should start naming these different forms and call this one Sightless. Seems like a solid name. Although I do kind of see with that frenzy virus mist thing that the watch was talking about earlier….hm, maybe Virus? Yeah, I'll call this guy Virus.'_

I was interrupted from my thinking by something diving down at me fast. Thanks to my frenzy mist (which turns out could go above, but not very far), I was able to roll off to the side before whatever it was hit me before I processed what had just attempted to attack me. Judging from it's shape, it wasn't a bird. If anything, it looked like a pterodactyl crossed with a vulture. Seeing how I was feeling through the mist, I couldn't tell what color it was, but I could make out sharp teeth and talons, claws on the wings and a crest sticking out of the back of it's head.

' _What's a pterodactyl doing here?'_ I thought to the watch. I just now realized that my watch must have been telepathic if it could understand what I was trying to say.

" **Organisms identified as a mated pair of Barnos, a type of wingdrake native to the New World. They are opportunistic scavengers, piscivores and avivores that have been known to defensively vomit when threatened.** "

' _Barnos? What's a wingdrake, the New World, av….wait, did you say pair?'_

" **Correct.** "

I felt another one of the Barnos enter my frenzy mist and fly up to me swiftly before kicking my face where my eyes would be if I had them. If I had eyes, they probably would be gone by now or injured at the very least. However, since I didn't have them, it just annoyed me.

I growled at them and, for a moment, they stayed hovering in midair while looking and each other in what I guessed was uncertainty. Then they both started to gang up on me, with one kicking at my face and the other one scratching my wings with it's sharp talons. Unlike my face, being scratched in the wings actually hurt me. My snaps and growls did nothing to dissuade them as they continued on confidently.

' _OW! These things *ouch* are starting to annoy me even more than they were before!'_

" **Recommended course of action: use lethal blows.** "

' _No, I'm *ouch* not going to try and *OW!* kill them. I don't kill things.'_

" **Error in host logic: several acres of forest was burnt to the ground mere hours ago. Unknown amounts of organisms perished in the fire.** "

' _Fine, I don't like killing things on purpose. OUCH!'_

" **New recommended course of action: retreat back to ground level before host's wing membranes are too damaged to continue sustained flight.** "

' _Umm….what?'_

" **Confusion detected. Translating into simpleton: get to the ground before you fall out of the sky from your wings being too damaged.** "

….

….

….

I folded my wings and started diving towards the ground in an attempt to get away from the attacking Barnos. Wind rushed past me as I dove faster and faster back to the campsite. When I figured that I had gotten far enough away, I unfurled my wings to slow my descent.

Fortunately, I didn't crash into a tree this time I around. Instead I was able to glide gently down gently without any problem. Just as I was about to make my way towards the campfire (and maybe stomp it out because it was getting annoying to not see everything there) I felt that the emergency exit on the roof of the Rust Bucket was cracked open slightly. What probably would look like an evil smirk crossed my face as I changed my position so that I would land on the Rust Bucket.

* * *

 _Inside of the Rust Bucket, First Person P.O.V. (Gwen Tennyson)_

' _There's even more mist then there was when he was literally standing in the middle of camp_ ' I observed through the window as more and more of the black mist from earlier that Ben's watch had called frenzy virus. With every passing moment, it seemed to get thicker and thicker. ' _I hope Grandpa Max is okay out there._ '

I told Ben not to mess around with that watch but, _no_ , he wanted to fly again. And now here I was, trapped in the cabin so that I didn't die from breathing in some black mist that Ben released as some nightmarish-looking hybrid of a dragon and Xenomorph.

"Next time he tries to mess with that watch, I'm going to knock him unconscious," I told myself as I tried looking up through the window to try and see him. That didn't work, but I did see two….pterodactyls?

I didn't have time to wonder about them as I felt the air below me knee feel….different. It felt clammy and tingly for some reason. I looked down to see what was happening and my eyes widened in horror.

The Rust Bucket was being filled with the frenzy virus.

In a panic, I looked around crazily to find the source of the leak. Then my heart stopped when I looked up.

Leaning over the cracked emergency escape door was the head of the dragon Ben turned into, which was releasing the black mist from it's slightly cracked mouth. Said mist then flowed through the crack and into the Rust Bucket.

The rational part of my mind seemed to disappear as panic flowed through me and I ran out the door of the Rust Bucket, screaming in absolute terror. Then I realized that was a bad idea because screaming was letting the frenzy virus into my mouth. I covered it with both hands.

A thud behind me caused me to turn around. Ben had leapt off the top of the Rust Bucket and was now stalking towards me with an evil-looking smirk on his face. I made no move to flee. I was too terrified at the evil disease-causing dragon with a cape that used to be my cousin walking towards me.

I closed my eyes as I braced myself for him to do something, maybe swipe at me with his claws or tail or possibly eat me.

" **This unit feels the need to inform MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's undesignated relative that the frenzy virus isn't lethal at this time, nor will it be to any organism until another twenty-one years.** "

I opened my eyes in shock as I stared at the emblem on Ben's chest.

"What?"

Ben's smirk grew even bigger as he started to laugh.

* * *

I know it was a mean joke to play on Gwen, but I couldn't help myself. The temptation was too great. It made me feel slightly bad, but her scream when she saw me releasing the frenzy mist into the Rust Bucket had really made my day.

As the watch explained to Gwen that the frenzy mist wasn't lethal and the specifics of it, I was on my side laughing. I could feel her glare at me with anger, but I didn't care. It was worth it.

I probably would have stayed there for the next few minutes or so recovering from that if wasn't for the two Barnos finally catching up and resuming their attacks on my wings and face.

' _This is getting really annoying'_ I thought as I roared in an attempt to scare them off. When that didn't work, I lunged my wing at one of them, almost as if on instinct, and grabbed it. I almost didn't realize that I grabbed it until I felt it squirming in my grasp, trying to get free.

' _Sweet! I have wingarms!'_

With a new surge of confidence, I threw the Barnos against the ground. Hard.

Not hard enough to break any bones or kill it, but I felt it stop moving after I threw it down. The rise and fall of it's chest confirmed that it was still alive, much to my relief; if possible I would prefer not to kill other creatures, even if they were jerks and trying to kill me by scratching my wings so that I would fall to my death.

Swatting the other Barnos a distance away, I turned around and prepared to do the same thing before it could recover. Before I could do that though, I registered Gwen grabbing a nearby shovel before running towards the Barnos. Without as so much as a peep, she swung the shovel at the poor pterodactyl-thing and sent soaring until it hit a tree, knocking it almost unconscious.

"Ugh! Back off ugly!" Gwen said angrily to the Barnos before punching it, finally knocking it unconscious. "No flying creature is going to hurt my cousin!"

I winced at the punch she gave it. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I felt bad for the Barnos.

Once Gwen was done bad mouthing the unconscious creature, I grabbed the two creatures with my wingarms and followed Gwen back to camp. When Grandpa Max got back, we were going to have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"So, let me summarize everything that happened," Grandpa Max said looking between the two of us before pointing at me. "You messed with the watch when I told you not to, turned into what the watch called a Gore Magala, which is a dragon that sees through spreading a mist filled with some sort of virus, flew off into the air, where attacked by two creatures that the watch calls Barnos, glided on top of the Rust Bucket, scarred Gwen outside, where attacked by the Barnos again and knocked them both unconscious. Then you turned back into a human, at which time the frenzy mist that covered nearly a mile of forest in every direction was all just absorbed into the watch. And then I came back when you two were tying the legs of those two unconscious Barnos to the log outside so that they don't fly off and attack other people. Did I miss anything?"

"No," I said, which was echoed by Gwen.

"I see," Grandpa Max said as he glanced at the watch. "I was worried that you may attract unwanted attention from others with that thing on your wrist. Although I didn't expect for that attention to come from two pterodactyls…."

" **Wingdrakes** ," the watch corrected him. Whenever we started calling them pterodactyls instead of Barnos, the watch would correct us. It was kinda funny the first few times, but the watch correcting my grandpa wasn't helping my situation.

"Whatever," Grandpa Max said, disregarding the watch. "The point is I asked you not to fool around with the watch until we know what the heck it is."

" **This unit finds it necessary to inform the MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's undesignated relative that it has been assigned the designation Proditrix until OR-IM The Benefactor or OR-IM Venator deems it necessary or appropriate for the reveal of this unit's true name** ," the watch interrupted once more.

"Fine, Proditrix. Until we know what the Proditrix is, you need to watch how you use it."

"I'm sorry grandpa," I said, looking at the ground and then Grandpa Max. "But at least I figured out how to make it work! All you do is press button. Then when the ring pops up just twist it until you see the guy you want to be. Slam it down and bam-o! You're one of ten super cool creatures! I already know one is a wyvern and the other one is that dragon called a Gore Magala, but I've also seen a bug, a dinosaur and a giant anglerfish through the shapes on here!"

"What about staying a super cool dragon or wyvern and not transforming back into a human?" Gwen asked from across the table.

"The watch doesn't seem to turn me back into a human unless I ask it to."

" **Systems scanning….error in transformation timer detected** ," the Proditrix said. " **Error being fixed….error fixed. Ten minute transformation timer set.** "

"WHAT?!" I asked the watch. "No, don't set up a timer!"

" **Distress at set timer detected in MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Removing ten minute transformation timer.** "

I released a breath of relief before Grandpa Max said "No, keep the timer."

"What? But grandpa…."

" **Please state full name and relation to MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.** "

"Maxwell Kirby Tennyson. I'm Ben's grandpa."

" **SE-US Maxwell Kirby Tennyson's authority, intellect, experience and judgement deemed superior to MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's. Reapplying the ten minute transformation timer….** "

"Make it fifteen minutes to be safe. If his life is in danger, let him stay in his transformation for however long is necessary."

" **Request processed. Requested accepted. Transformation timer has been set to fifteen minutes. Whenever MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's life has been deemed at risk, transformation time will be deemed obsolete and ignored.** "

"Good."

"Ugh," I groaned out. There went my new summer plan of flying through the clouds above the Rust Bucket instead of riding inside of it.

"Now Ben, with a device as powerful as that Proditrix clamped onto your wrist, I think that we had better help you learn how to use it. Fast."

Gwen and I glanced at his now smiling face uncertainly. That was interrupted abruptly by the radio next to Grandpa Max. Everyone turned to the radio, which had the voice of a middle age-sounding man asking for help.

" _Police force come in, police force come in! Send help to the Norbent Forest Camping Ground immediately! We're under attack by some sort of….winged dinosaur-dragon creature! This isn't a prank, there is a large winged, horned creature currently destroying the campsite and attacking the campers! Park rangers have already tried to tranquilize it, but it's hide is too tough. Please send help! Somebody, anybod….AAAUUUGGGHHH!"_

The man's voice was cut off by the sound of something crashing. It sounded look wood being destroyed and metal being bent. Screams and the sound of fire burning could be heard in the background. I swear I even heard an explosion once.

"Sounds like those Barnos brought another little friend with them," Max said as he turned to Ben and Gwen. "Perhaps now would be a good time to put that wa….Proditrix to the test."

* * *

 _Outskirts of Norbent Forest Camping Ground, Third Person P.O.V._

The Rust Bucket skidded to a stop about a hundred yards away and for good reason. The entire campground was destroyed, with many things being on fire or crushed. People had taken to the trees and remained still as stone, as if they thought moving would spell doom for them. In fact, they were so preoccupied by whatever was in the camp that they didn't even notice the RV.

The three people inside (if you don't count the two unconscious bound Barnos which had been placed in the bathroom for lack of a better place to put them) all had different thoughts. Max was worried about how this whole ordeal with this Proditrix would turn out, poor Gwen was just sitting at the table wondering how things had turned out like this and Ben was almost bouncing off the walls because of his excited he was to fight another strange creature.

His excitement left the moment he ran out of the Rust Bucket and was almost crushed by a flying cruiser. After a brief scolding from his two family members, they all started running towards the campsite together.

Once they were a mere fifty feet from the campsite, Max and Gwen split off from Ben to get everyone out of there, leaving Ben by himself. Not even stopping to do so, Ben popped the ring of the Proditrix up and scrolled through his options. He passed a weird shape he couldn't identify (this wasn't the time to be experimenting with unidentifiable creatures) and the bug from earlier. He made his mind up and slammed down on the shape of what appeared to be a different dinosaur than the one he saw earlier.

A blue flash engulfed Ben as his body morphed once more. His skull grew thicker, a tail sprouted once more and he grew in size. His legs grew stronger, his arms smaller and weaker, his skin much thicker and his eyesight better. A crest grew on his forehead and his nostrils went from two to four on top of his crest. His teeth grew sharp yet weak and bony armor appeared on his back, neck and tail.

Memories then flooded Ben's mind. He felt the feeling of snow on his skin and a feeling of comfort took hold. A snowy tundra appeared in his vision and the idea of 'my territory' appeared. A frigid lake with a group of seven or eight blue dinosaurs with large crests of varying sizes and ages came into his sight and the identification of both family and herd popped into his mind. Ben saw one to three-foot large insects and his mind translated that into food (had he not been busy with the transforming while charging, Ben would have shuddered at the idea of eating giant bugs). Many creatures came into vision: a large leech-like amphibian, a sabertooth predator and a large brutish wyvern. Hatred and the feeling of fear let themselves become known in Ben. Lastly, a massive green carnivorous dinosaur with teeth protruding from it's chin and a large tail that reminded Ben of a pickle came. At the time, Ben felt absolute terror and helplessness.

And with that, the transformation was complete. Ben didn't have time to look at himself, nor did he really want to. Because he had just found the source of all this destruction.

* * *

 _Norbent Forest Camping Ground, First Person P.O.V. (Monoblos)_

I threw another one of the cold metal Weak Clever Hunter dens into the air with glee. Something told me that I shouldn't be enjoying it this much, but I was. I didn't put too much thought into it though.

After all, why would I? The Weak Clever Hunters had never thought about how the deaths of my two underlings would affect my herd. This was revenge for the two widowed cows that had bellowed in heartbroken agony all night long after seeing the sight of their mate's cut apart corpses. This was revenge for all of the extra predator attacks that the absence of the two deceased had caused. This was revenge for the five younglings that would never know the love of their fathers because some Weak Clever Hunters wanted another cragged piece of bone and horn to kill other creatures with!

I caught sight of an elderly male Weak Clever Hunter trying to help a middle aged female. My bellow of warning caused them to bring their hands up to their ears to try and stop the pain. I decided that these two wouldn't be surviving the night and started to charged towards them at full speed.

But then, a mere tails-length away from the two, I was broadsided by something blue and smaller than me but strong. It hit me hard and possibly cracked one of my ribs, but I didn't think about that. I was more preoccupied in what could possibly be ballsy enough to attack one of my kind during one of our rampages.

Turning to size my opponent up, I rumble in annoyance. This creature better be strong enough to back up the bark it had.

….

….

….

I started to see red. A mere Mud Slinger had dared to stand in my way!

My herd was on good terms with the Mud Slingers in our territory. We would often destroy Big Green Crawler and Big Red Stinger nests for them and they, in return, kept their numbers in check so that we weren't bothered as much by them as we would have been with the Mud Slinger's absence.

But no creature, not even a strange blue Mud Slinger, attacked me, the herd leader, and got away with it! I bellowed in unadulterated fury at Blue Mud Slinger before he took a step forwards and gave his own roar of defiance in return. And that's when I saw it.

A strange circle on his chest with blue and black on it. That was what I had been searching for. Determination to retrieve that for Bigger Strange Tall One flooded through my being, racing alongside my anger for Blue Mud Slinger. I decided then and there that Blue Mud Slinger wouldn't be seeing the sun of tomorrow.

Taking another step forwards and announcing my determination to kill Blue Mud Slinger, I charged forward with my horn at the ready.

* * *

 _Norbent Forest Camping Ground, First Person P.O.V. (Ben Tennyson)_

I grunted in pain as I was pushed into the trailer behind me. I had managed to sidestep enough to not be impaled by the dino-wyvern's horn, but the spiky crest still pushed me backwards into the vehicle behind me. Pain erupted across me as the wyvern kept slamming it's crest into me over and over again.

I got a hold of my bearings and kicked a leg up between me and the crest to try and force it away, but all the did stall it. I could slowly feel my leg be pushed back towards me as the wyvern gaines inches forwards with malicious eyes.

"Watch, I require your assistance, so could you please lend it to me?" I said before blinking in confusion. I had meant to say 'Watch, help me out'. "And why do I sound like a gentleman now?"

" **Error. Insufficient data provided to give an appropriate response to the first question. The second question is answerable in that non-sapient organism translation program is translating what would be the Jade Barroth's most widespread accent and lingual mannerisms if the species was able to talk.** "

"So I'm what's called a Jade Barroth, eh' old friend? Intriguing, but I would appreciate your assistance in informing me as to what this manner of creature is and what it's weakness may be."

" **Request processed. Request accepted. Creature identified as a mature bull Monoblos, a type of herbivorous traditional wyvern that gave up it's ability to fly for short distance gliding and the ability to dig through sand with it's forearms. They are short-tempered and generally cannot turn whenever they start charging. They also have an intense dislike of anything cold to the touch, due to being a desert-living species.** "

With a sudden urge of strength, I kicked out with both feet. The Monoblos went stumbling back as I regained my lost breath from being crushed between an angry wyvern and a trailer. I felt a slight bit of annoyance come into being.

"While I do appreciate the information old friend, could you perhaps be a bit more quick in your delivery?" I asked the Proditrix as the Monoblos turned back to me. "A mere 'It is a Monoblos. Their weaknesses are that they can only charge in one direction and they don't like cold' would have sufficed."

" **Request processed. Request denied.** "

I rumble of annoyance left my chest as the Monoblos charged at me. This time I was faster to sidestep, which let me avoid getting rammed into the trailer behind me again. Upon the Monoblos' collision with the trailer, I charged at the wyvern myself by lowering my massive crest down and charging at it.

I impacted the leg of the wyvern hard, but I felt no pain. The Monoblos, on the other hand, let out a moan. I tried to ram into it again, but it kicked my crest hard, forcing me behind it due to my momentum. My eyes widened when I saw spiked mace like tail of the Monoblos swing at me.

The impact forced me back a dozen of so feet and I barely had time to avoid the Monoblos' new charge. Even then, it lashed it's tail out as it passed me, this time in my chest. I felt myself become out of breath at the deceptively strong tail attack and tried to regain my breath.

' _Watch'_ I thought to the Proditrix, my thoughts unhindered by the Jade Barroth's usual dialect. ' _Jade Barroths come from snowy places, so they breathe ice, right?'_

" **Assumption incorrect. Jade Barroth usually rely on their brute strength, strong head, flexible tails and family herds for self-defense against equal-sized or larger threats. Against smaller threats or threats that dislike the cold, they roll in the snow before they shake it off and allow it to bury them.** "

' _Great, where am I going to get some snow?'_

" **Absence of snow deemed detrimental to host. Activating body-centered airborne water molecule attracter and air cooler.** "

I didn't even question what the Proditrix was saying. I had decided to just give up on trying to understand what it was saying after the newest bit of information on Monoblos weaknesses. Speaking of Monoblos, one was charging at me right now.

I lunged to the side in an attempt to get away from it's charge, but it managed to scratch my left leg. I gritted my sharpened teeth as I felt blood flow from the wound and onto the ground below. It didn't stop there though. The Monoblos had learned my strategy and lunged it's tail out at me as it ran by. The tail impacted my side and sent me flying half a dozen feet away.

I saw white as pain erupted across my left side and leg. A confused 'huh' caught my attention and I noticed a park ranger staring at me. I looked down and saw that I landed on what was probably his car.

"Hello ol' lad," I said to him, trying to make sure he knew I was a friend. "My condolences about your car. I'm just trying to stop this large fellow from destroying anything mo…."

I didn't have time to finish that thought as another car was thrown at my face. I met it with my crest and sent it flying back a ways before looking back to the Monoblos. It scratched it's foot on the ground as it prepared to charge once more. I quickly got up and tried to back away, only to realize that I had just backed myself into a large oak tree.

" **Activation process complete. Snow generation activated.** "

A sudden feeling of comfort and chilliness became present as I felt something cold lump onto me. I shook a little bit to see a large amount of snow come off of me. A plan coming into my mind, I looked back at the Monoblos who had just taken the first step charging.

' _I only get one chance at this_ ' I thought to myself. ' _I need to time this perfectly or else I'm a shish kabob._ '

Thirty feet.

I tensed my legs in anticipation for what I was about to do. If I failed, I would die.

Twenty-five feet.

I tail tensed up in preparation to. The chunk of snow on it clung loosely on, ready to be released at a moment's notice.

Twenty feet.

I breathed deeply as the horned wyvern ran towards me. I braced myself for either success or death.

Fifteen feet.

I enacted my plan. Flinging the snow on my tail at the Monoblos, I made a feint to the left to make the wyvern think that was the direction I was going before it lost it's vision to the snow covering it's eyes. The Monoblos made a cry of annoyance, but didn't stop. Perfect.

Taking advantage of it's temporary blindness, I lunged to my right just before the Monoblos could impale me. It's horn sunk into the tree where it got stuck and it's tail lashed to the left. I immediately started bashing the immobilized and blinded wyvern's head with my crest as hard as possible before a new idea popped into my mind. I seized bashing the wyvern's frill and face and instead jumped as high as I could into the air before I let it carry me down while I put all of my weight into my feet.

Into the Monoblos' stuck horn.

One extremely large cracking sound later and I found the horn of the Monoblos had separated from the rest of the head.

* * *

I had been trying to get free from the tree when I suddenly stumbled backwards after a cracking sound filled the air. Wiping my face clear of whatever Blue Mud Slinger had flung had me, my vision became clear once more. Angrily, I glared at a smug-looking Blue Mud Slinger while ignoring the fact that my head seemed lighter than before.

Blue Mud Slinger motioned to something stuck in the tree with his head, catching my attention enough to look at it. Upon inspection of what it was, my blood froze.

Embedded in the tree was most of my nose horn.

In terror, I glanced between Blue Mud Slinger and my nose horn before I started backing away in fear.

This Mud Slinger was different from other Mud Slingers. This Mud Slinger was dangerous. Mud Slingers weren't supposed to be strong enough that they could face my kind in battle. They were strong, but not physically stronger than us.

The realization hit me: this Mud Slinger planned for this. It knew that my attack on the tree would cause my horn to get stuck. That's what it had been aiming for.

I turned tail and crashed through the forest once more as I did everything, anything, to get away from Blue Mud Slinger. No, he was much more than a Blue Mud Slinger. He was like a Weak Clever Hunter in a blue Mud Slinger's body.

He was a Strong Clever Hunter, stealer of horns, most dangerous of creatures. There were none more dangerous than he.

* * *

The Monoblos had run off. In all honesty, I had expected it to get angrier and attack me even more ferociously, not run away. However, thinking over it, I'd be pretty scared too: a strange creature that you've never seen before that wields your biggest weakness and is able to steal your greatest weapon with one planned attack. When you look at it like that, it's horrifying.

I looked at the horn still embedded in the trunk of the tree. The Monoblos had almost pried it out before I had managed to break it off. Bending down and grabbing it with my teeth, it gave it a strong tug. The horn came out easily and I got to examine the six feet of bone that would have been my doom if I hadn't jumped away when I did.

I dropped it to the ground before roaring up into the sky, as if to roar in defiance at whatever gods had caused or planned this. I heard cheering from the sides of the camp and trees as people started clapping and hollering for me.

"Yeah! Good job dinosaur!"

"Thank you creature!"

"Way to go, talking snow-crested dinosaur!"

Snow-crested….Snowcrest. Hm, I think I just found a name for this guy.

I turned to look at the cheering crowd before bent down and grabbed the horn in my teeth once more. Then I charged into the forest on the opposite side of the camp. I figured that my fifteen minutes were almost up and that it would be hard to come up with a convincing lie if a ten year old boy appeared in a bright blue flash where a blue snow-covered dinosaur was standing mere moments ago.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _A mountain in the forest of an unknown location in the United States, Third Person P.O.V._

Nullvix chuckled in amusement at the anger outburst that Veris was throwing. When she had woken up that morning, she noticed that she couldn't mentally connect to any of the three creatures that she had used the Servant Spell on. So she had tried again and again, but still nothing.

That meant either one of three things. Either one: the creatures had been killed, two: the spell had worn off or three: the spell had been broken. Regardless of the cause, Veris was angry. It was a good thing that the forest around them had been burnt to ash yesterday or else a new forest fire would have been started by now.

While Nullvix found this funny, Veris found it infuriating. She knew that spell should have lasted a full week before it wore off, she had made sure of that. She also knew that both Chris and Venator were probably the only ones strong enough to take down a Monoblos in this area, but they had crashed even further away then she was to the device if she was correct in assuming that the golden fragment had been Venator and the red fragment spewing out profanities like a water fountain was Chris.

That left only one option: someone other than Chris and Venator had broken the spells on the creatures by defeating them in battle. The two flying creatures were probably at a strength that a normal human could beat them, but no way a Monoblos! Veris had no doubt that the person who defeated her Monoblos had gotten to the device before it had.

Spitting out another stream of fire in frustration, she started to curse whoever defeated her creatures by the names of the five greatest dragons of the recent centuries: Zorla the Alatreon of the Sacred Lands, Lucifyr the Crimson Fatalis of the Lonely Volcano, Dyiven the White Fatalis of the Tower of the Ancient Civilization, Mortama the Dire Miralis of the Tainted Sea and Skyadrōōm the Fatalis, her own vanished father.

"Whoever you may be," Veris growled quietly as she glared at where the device at fallen yesterday. "Human, Wyvernian, Felyne or any race, I will find you. And when I do, you'll wish that you had never found the device that you now bear."

* * *

 _Forest campsite of unknown location in the United States, Third Person P.O.V._

"I think that's everything," Max said, wiping sweat off of his brow before turning his attention to Gwen. "Say, have you seen Ben?"

"I haven't seen him since breakfast," his granddaughter replied, equally miffed on the location of her cousin before she noticed a blue shape come out of the forest. "Never mind, he's right there."

Max turned around to come face to face with a blue and black dinosaur just a head taller than him. It was quite a bit smaller than the form that Ben had decided to name Snowcrest. A forward pointing crest stook out over his yellow eyes. His limbs were black and ended in sharp claws and his broad tail shared the black coloration. Primitive hair-like feathers traveled along his back and neck. The sides of the dinosaur were white, tan and a very light orange.

"Hey guys," the dinosaur in a deep voice said before yawning, as if talking was making it tired. "Decided to look at all the different forms I can turn into starting with this guy. Look at what he can do."

Ben turned towards the two Barnos, which were tied by their ankles to a log yet again so that they weren't cooped up in the bathroom. I made a hawking sound and then spat at the two wingdrakes. In a moment, they fell asleep. Gwen gave an 'ew' at the sight.

"This thing is called a Great Baggi supposedly," Ben said, turning to face his family. "It's special power is that they have tranquilizing loogies. I've decided to name this guy Z because of that."

" **Fifteen minute time limit reached. Reverting MO-HO Designation: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson back into a human.** "

A blue flash blinded everyone momentarily before it died down to reveal Ben standing were the dinosaur had been before.

"I think this is going to be the best summer ever," Ben said, dusting his clothes off.

"Absolutely," Max said, hauling something they had almost forgotten to pack: the Monoblos horn, Ben's first trophy as a hero.

"It's definitely going to be interesting," Gwen said from the Rust Bucket while looking at her laptop. "After all, you're famous now."

"WHAT?!" Ben asked as he rushed to see what Gwen was talking about. His jaw dropped at what he saw.

Apparently, some of the campers had videotaped his fight with the Monoblos and had uploaded it to YouTube. The video was titled "Real-Life Talking Dinosaur Protects Campers from Giant Winged Dinosaur". It had already gotten over half a million views and it had been uploaded mere hours ago.

"No way," Ben muttered in disbelief. "I'm Internet famous."

"Come on," Max said gently as he carried the Monoblos horn and two knocked out Barnos over his shoulder. "Let's go. It's a long drive to Washington D.C. and we don't have all day."

* * *

 _Norbent Forest Camping Ground, Third Person P.O.V._

As the forces investigated the campsite from top to bottom to try and understand everything that had transpired, two figures were observing the scene from a distance in the trees.

"Damn, that Monoblos really ripped this campground a new one," a Rathalos armorclad teenager spoke to his Seregios set clad companion. "Couldn't that Jade Barroth have gotten here earlier?"

"Whether or not he could have isn't what I'm worried about," the Seregios clad man spoke. "I misjudged the amplifying powers of the device and now there are thousands of creatures from the other world across this one. I'm glad we managed to stop Veris from obtaining the device, but at what cost to this world? No, at what cost to those creatures?"

The Rathalos clad teenager shrugged. "I dunno. Possibly some collateral damage, maybe an occasional mauling or disappearance. In due time, they'll probably hunt the creatures down themselves. Possibly even make some rip-off Jurassic Park."

"That's not the point Chris," his companion interrupted. "We brought an unforetold large amount of dangerous creatures from another world to a completely unprepared one. We plucked innocent beings from their native homes and placed them into this one without so much as an explanation or even a reason. We are at fault here Chris. It should be us fixing our mistakes, not whoever found the device."

"Well what do you suppose we do? Ask the person for the device back so we can fix this mess ourselves?"

"Yes. And if they refuse to wield it, we must prepare them for the path to come from wielding the power of other beings. We must track down the device's user and mentor that person in how to deal with these creatures."

Chris shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do. On my honor as the Heavenly Hunter, he who has slain the immortal, escaped the inescapeable and captured the uncatchable, I will find this person and prepare them to bear the duty of protecting that device."

* * *

 **Useless trivia**

 **Venator is going to somewhat replace the role of Azmuth in this story, but with a twist (besides him being from a person different universe and wielding dual blades). Veris is also going to replace Vilgax in this story, so sorry if you guys wanted to see a Rathalos fight Squidward's more badass space warlord cousin.**

 **The device (or Proditrix as it will be called in this story) is sentient and sapient. I am debating whether or not to have it develop it's own personality aside from it's current robotic and monotonous one that occasionally roasts Ben by accident. What do you guys think?**

 **As you can probably tell, Rathalos is going to take the place of Heatblast in this story. My reasoning for this is that they are both considered the mascot alien/monster of their series and both have fire-based abilities.**

 **Grandpa Max is going to have had a history with Monster Hunter franchise creatures, like he had a history with aliens in the canon series due to him being a Plumber. However, that's all I can say at the moment.**

 **I have been watching a lot of anime for the past few years, so expect stuff like sweat drops and tick marks to appear in this story. If you don't like it then TOO BAD!**

 **Fatalis are able to use magic in this story. The Monster Hunter wiki describes Fatalis as an unnatural creature, so I thought I would reflect that by having them be able to use magic.**

" **Toöva dras lãnkin res drãkin aë cytö" means "I summon the landbound and airborne dragon mimics" in sapient dragon language (this is not canon in** _ **anything**_ **, I just made it up for this story).**

 **Gore Magala is going to take the place of Wildmutt in this story. My reasoning for this is because they both don't have eyes yet can sense their surroundings and they both like kind of feral.**

 **I made up the part about frenzy virus mist being deady when Gore Magala enter heat during the summer months. I figured that I needed a plausible way for Ben to be a Gore Magala that doesn't result in giant outbreaks of disease every time he becomes one.**

 **The part where Ben considers naming his Gore Magala form Sightless is a nod to Cottonmouth25's story Monsters of Berk where a Gore Magala that takes the place of Toothless the Night Fury is named Sightless.**

 **In this story, instead of Gore Magala being a juvenile Shagaru Magala they are going to be closely related species. And if any of you are wondering how Chaotic Gore Magala work in this story if that's the case, they are crossbreeds like ligers. Just thought I should mention that, since people will probably eventually wonder if Ben's Gore Magala form will become a Shagaru Magala and the answer is no since they are both different species in this story.**

 **Jade Barroth is going to take the place of Diamondhead in this story. The reasoning for this is because they have similar colors and both of them being particularly sturdy (or at least the Jade Barroth's crest is sturdy).**

 **Great Baggi is going to take the place of XLR8 in this story. The reasoning for this is that they both are blue dinosaurs and...that's it. I wanted to originally go with Velocidrome or Velociprey originally, but I couldn't come up with good names. I don't think Velociracer and Velocisprint are exceptionally good names. I mean, Z isn't a better name by a long shot but at least it doesn't have a part of the monster species' name in it.**


End file.
